Coeur de Glace
by Xunaly
Summary: Pour lui la vie s'écoulait en dehors du temps qui lui avait été accordé et il n'avait plus aucun lien avec elle. Un Shinigami représente la mort, pourquoi devrait-il tenter de se rappeller de sa précédente existence ? Seulement il restait un lien... Elle.
1. Chapter 1

**Coeur de Glace**

**-chapitre 1-**

* * *

_« Elle avait quelqu'un au fond du cœur que même la mort ne pouvait effacer. »_

_--_

Il était retourné sur Terre. Dernière mission clôturant l'épisode interminable du Hueco Mondo. Rapide visite histoire de vérifier que tout était de nouveau en ordre, que plus rien ne viendrait troubler le calme installé depuis quelques jours. C'en était même triste, ces rues animés, ces joies et sourires, le fait de sortir de chez Urahara sans stress, sans recherches… Non. Rien de tout ça. Juste le fait d'apprécier le cours chemin à pied, avant de retrouver celui du bureau et de la paperasserie. Un quotidien, des habitudes. Une vie sereine et sûre. Un peu banal, mais sympathique tout de même. Qui aurait préféré courir encore après les Arrancars ? Bon, certes, il y avait peut être Zarachi et sa division qui allait s'ennuyer… Mais lui ne pouvait refuser une telle offre.

Aussi il s'était vu attribuer avant ce mérite, une dernière obligation. Il revenait d'ailleurs de sa petite visite express auprès du marchand blond, ancien Capitaine de la douzième division. Rien à signaler. A croire que la paix s'était belle et bien installée sur la ville de Karakura. Une bonne nouvelle en somme. Il allait finir par croire que le Shinigami remplaçant aux étranges cheveux roux, alias Kurosaki Ichigo, attirait de lui-même les ennuis.

Il soupira alors avant de se stopper à un carrefour, attendant patiemment que le feu daigne virer au vert. Il était resté dans son Gigaï, un réflexe. Après tout c'était la première fois qu'il passait autant de temps dans le monde des vivants, d'habitude il s'y rendait quand rares occasions. Histoire d'aider des Shinigamis aux prises avec un Hollow surpuissant ou accompagner sa division dans des missions terrestres.

-Tu es perdu mon petit ?

Il sortit de ses pensées, fixant surpris la femme qui lui adressait un magnifique sourire, une de ses mains s'étant posés sur son épaule. Il fronça les sourcils avant de hocher négativement la tête. L'inconnue eut alors un haussement de sourcils avant de se détourner, traversant la rue. Quand au Shinigami, il fulminait en lui-même. Que les humains pouvaient être pitoyables ! C'était d'ailleurs aussi pour ça qu'il évitait leurs contacts, leurs faux sourires, leurs soi-disant connaissances… Non. Il n'était plus un gamin depuis longtemps. Qu'ils arrêtent de le voir comme un jeune écolier. La tête qu'ils feraient s'ils apprenaient son véritable âge ! Un sourire mauvais se peignit sur ses lèvres. Petite vengeance silencieuse. Enfin, c'était vite dit, vengeance !

Ses pas dérivèrent vers un coin qui lui était moins connu. Ordre d'en haut. Il devait encore rester un jour entier ici, sans compter celui qu'il avait déjà bien entamer. Alors autant en profiter pour faire connaissance avec le reste de la ville. Il avait de nombreuses heures devant lui après tout. Il remarqua alors la présence d'un cimetière, endroit où ces crétins d'humains enterraient les corps de leurs familles pour mieux pleurer sur leurs morts. Il soupira. Quitte à passer du temps il préférait la compagnie des cadavres plutôt que celle de ces hommes dont les seuls objectifs étaient de devenir beau, riche et intelligent. Autant dire que ce n'était pas gagné !

Il poussa le portail de fers, celui-ci grinçant dans un effroyable bruit de métal rouillé avant de se glisser à l'intérieur des lieux. C'est incroyable comme un son pouvait se stopper aussi vite qu'il était né. Ce fut cette impression qui le cueillit alors que la rumeur de la foule disparaissait, séparée des tombes par un mince mur et un portail vieux de cinq siècles. Mais après tout, c'était cette impression que dégageait un cimetière qui le rendait aussi intéressant et source de mythiques histoires apocalyptiques.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux alentours avant de s'avancer dans la rangée principale. Un calme apaisant et un peu morbide régnait entre ses rangées de tombe. Comme un lieu coupé du reste du monde. Après tout, peut être que quelques âmes traînaient encore ici, en quête de repos, ce qui expliquerait cette sensation qui l'avait traversé en arrivant ici. La même impression que lorsque votre esprit se rappelle d'un ancien souvenir. L'impression de continuer à vivre malgré tout. Que notre existence ne s'est pas si vite effacer que l'on aurait pu le croire.

Il lâcha un nouveau souvenir, grappillant ça et là quelques noms oubliés ou bien effacés par le temps. Ayant une pensée pour ces tombes en ruines qui n'avaient plus personne pour s'en occuper et qui allaient disparaître bientôt, pour laisser la place à d'autres. La vie s'y résumait de la même manière. Chacun son tour et un autre suivra. Vivre pour mourir. Mourir pour vivre. Un simple cercle sans début ni fin. Certes, certains contestaient. Pour eux la naissance de l'homme était celle du cercle, et la mort, la fin. Mais était-ce vraiment vrai ? Ne vivions nous pas dans le but de remplacer ceux morts ? Ne mourrons nous pas pour permettre la vie ?

Il se secoua la tête, chassant ces quelques idées morbides qu'il avait tendance à avoir lors de promenades solitaires. Ce qui était rare. La plupart du temps, sa lieutenante le collait, sa voix forte à sa suite, son rire bruyant juste à ses côtés. Il ne se rendait jamais assez compte à quel point elle pouvait être fatigante. Mais après tout, c'était dans sa nature, et sa présence avait du bon.

Il se souvenait encore de leur « rencontre » plus qu'agitée. Encore une fois elle avait débarquée avec ses gros sabots, piétinait un pauvre vendeur innocent avant de l'envoyer, lui par le marchand, rencontrer le comptoir… Involontairement bien sûr. Elle possédait déjà cette tendance un peu trop démonstrative, le fait d'hurler pour pas grand-chose, de dépenser inutilement son énergie pour ce qui n'en valait pas la peine, de se donner à fond pour tout. Que ce soit dans le shopping ou le vidage de bouteilles. Malheureusement ce cas ne s'appliquait jamais aux feuilles d'administrations. Allez savoir pourquoi…

Et puis il avait découvert ses pouvoirs. Que le stade de Shinigami se trouvait juste devant lui, à portée de mains et que, si il le souhaitait suffisamment, il n'aurait eu qu'à tendre le bras pour s'en saisir. Cela l'avait surpris… Quelques minutes. Le temps de comprendre toute l'information. Après tout il avait toujours été différent des autres. Que ce soit dans l'apparence ou dans les étranges évènements qui parfois arrivaient en sa présence.

Tous liés à la glace.

A cette époque encore, il venait tout juste d'établir un lien avec Hyourinmaru. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi un dragon tout de verre gelé pouvait lui adresser la parole pendant son sommeil. Il était si vulnérable et faible. Attendant seul, au Rukongaï. Attendre quoi ? Un signe. Et ce signe avait été Matsumoto Rangiku.

Ah ! Et il y avait eu le jour de sa nomination. Comme il était fier, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage, se contentant de passer devant tous ces Shinigamis, la tête haute, arborant son haori de Capitaine. Il avait croisé le regard sombre, profondément surpris d'Hinamori. Quelle délectation ce moment là ! Et puis, il avait découvert que cette rousse à fort caractère se trouvait être son lieutenant ainsi que la salle secrète où personne n'avait droit d'entrer… Emplit de toute la paperasserie accumulée depuis la mort de l'ancien dirigeant de la dixième division. Son hurlement avait certainement dû se faire entendre jusqu'aux bâtiments de recherche scientifique.

Il eut un sourire, sortant de ses pensées. A croire que les lieux étaient propices aux souvenirs. Enfin, souvenirs… C'était vite dit. Pouvait t-on vraiment désigner ainsi des évènements datant de peu ? Non. Les vrais souvenirs étaient ceux de sa vie. Pas sa mort. Sa « vie », son existence… Et il ne les connaissait pas. Lorsque une âme arrivait au Seireitei, elle oubliait tout les évènements d'avant.

« Pas de regret ainsi ! » avait annoncé le Commandant du Gotei 13. Mais avait-il pensé au fait de regretter d'avoir oublié ? Lui-même se posait parfois la question. Qu'arrivait-il maintenant à sa famille d'avant ? Et celle qui l'avait mis au monde… Où était-elle ? Mais sa mémoire n'était qu'un puit vide qu'il devait combler avec les maigres aventures parsemant la banalité de sa vie quotidienne. Oh, il ne se plaignait pas de ça. Mais combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour combler dix ans de vie ? Un millénaire entier ?

Il se traita alors mentalement d'imbécile. Voilà un moment qu'il était mort. Moins que la plupart des Shinigamis, surtout pour les Capitaines. Mais plus d'une trentaine d'années environ. Ses parents devaient être morts. Si ce n'était pas idiot. Ils devaient être au Rukongaï, dans un district éloigné à moins qu'il ne soit proche… Mais trop loin pour ses yeux et sa mémoire.

Inconsciemment, la Soul Society pouvait être cruelle. Séparer ainsi les familles. Effacer les mémoires. Faire vivre les moins chanceux pauvrement. Pouvait-on vraiment la qualifier d'équivalant du Paradis ? Non. Mais cela devait être ainsi et ce n'était pas une vague opinion qui allait changer les choses. Si tout marchait de cette manière, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas meilleure solution. La paix devait passer par la souffrance. On n'obtenait pas ce que l'on voulait d'un claquement de doigt, il fallait se battre pour l'acquérir et c'était cela qui nous rendait aussi heureux lorsqu'on arrivait à le posséder.

Il releva alors brusquement la tête. Un bruit étouffé lui parvenait. La source devait se trouver plus loin dans les rangées, à l'abri d'une tombe, cachant sa présence. Il fronça les sourcils, ayant pour habitude de ne traiter que les problèmes qui le regardait, il aurait dû tourner les talons ou ignorer complètement ses pleurs retenus. Alors pourquoi se dirigeait-il en direction de la silhouette sombre, agenouillée devant une stèle de pierre ? Pourquoi cette sensation qui lui tordait les entrailles ? Pourquoi avoir cette impression de peur, de découvrir un secret qu'il n'aurait jamais du connaître ?

En silence, il s'avança dans la mince allée, ignorant les alentours, ses yeux fixaient sur la forme mince qui se trouvait au bout, au sol, les mains reposant sur les cuisses, la tête penchée. Il arrivait même, petit à petit, au fur et à mesure de sa marche, à distinguer les éclats des larmes salées, roulant librement sur des joues incroyablement pâles. Il reconnut en cette ombre, une femme. Une vraie. Ni jeune, ni très vieille. Elle était dans la force de l'âge, il aurait bien dit vers la quarantaine. Que pouvait-il bien lui arriver pour se mettre à pleurer ainsi telle une enfant ? C'était la question qu'il se posait.

Elle sembla sentir alors sa présence et releva doucement la tête. Ses yeux d'un superbe bleu marin rougis par les larmes. Ses cheveux longs lui tombant dans le dos en un fouillis indescriptibles de mèches d'un blond sale. Son visage était notamment caché en partie par une frange trop longue, en bataille. Un tee-shirt noir trop lâche, tombant sur un jean trop grand et de vieilles baskets fatiguées. Elle n'avait aucune allure. On aurait même dit un épouvantail, une adolescente en pleine crise de déprime. Mais non.

Et cette femme le fixait, les yeux écarquillés. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres. Ses mains tremblaient comme secoués par une force invisible. Les larmes perlant au bout de ses cils, coulèrent de nouveau, comme redoublés. En silence. Un silence lourd et pesant.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette inconnue qui le fixait avec tant de surprise. Sa simple présence semblait la faire souffrir et il recula d'un pas, s'apprêtant à quitter cette allée, cette rangée, ce cimetière, cette ville, ce monde qui n'était finalement pas le sien. Il était mort. Pourquoi continuer à s'accrocher inconsciemment à ce qu'il avait connu avant ? A des souvenirs qui n'existaient même plus ? Il avait un monde maintenant. Des personnes qui comptaient pour lui et qui comptaient sur lui. Il ne voulait pas décevoir.

-To… To… Toshi… Shi… Toshirô… Onii…Oniisan…

Et tout s'écroula.

--

_« Il avait quelqu'un au fond de sa mémoire que l'oubli avait effacé. »_

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Tite Kubo

_- ?? :_ Xunaly


	2. Chapter 2

**Coeur de Glace**

**-chapitre 2-**

* * *

_« Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, le savoir bien là où il était, même si la mort les avait séparé. »_

_--_

Il venait de comprendre ce que signifiait l'expression « mon cœur arrêta de battre ». C'est exactement ce que fit le sien à ces paroles. A cette voix enrouée par les pleurs. Il tourna même la tête, scrutant les lieux derrière lui, s'attendant à y trouver quelqu'un d'autre à qui cette inconnue s'adressait.

Mais non. C'était son prénom qui venait de lui échapper. C'était sur son corps que ses yeux s'étaient posés. C'était sa mémoire qu'elle tentait de réveiller. Et c'était sa vie qu'elle chamboulait. Comment une femme pou… Enfin… Les mots n'arrivaient pas à son esprit. Pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé « Oniisan » ? Question stupide dont il connaissait déjà la réponse mais qu'il refusait d'admettre. Non. Cette inconnue en si pitoyable état ne pouvait être sa sœur. Elle ne lui ressemblait en rien ! Que ce soit dans la tenue ou le physique… Rien de rien !

Il fit alors ce que son esprit lui dictait de faire. Il recula de quelques pas avant de se retourner brusquement pour courir dans la direction opposé, fuyant cette présence étrangère qui tentait de s'immiscer. Que disait-il sur les parents déjà ? Sur la famille ? Oui, il aurait aimé les connaître, pas les rencontrer ! Surtout après les avoirs complètement oublier. Qu'aurait-il pu dire à cette femme ?

« Tiens tu es ma sœur ? Ah bah désolé ! Je t'ai complètement oublié ! Tu t'appelles comment ? » C'était ridicule. Alors plutôt que de la faire souffrir, il préférait lui faire croire que tout n'était qu'illusion. Qu'elle continue de vivre et lui aussi. Ils ne devaient pas se parler. Elle était vivante. Il était mort. Tout les séparer. Même la loi de la nature voulait qu'ils ne se voient jamais.

Mais il avait commis une erreur, et il devait la réparer. En disparaissant de nouveau. Telle une vague illusion. En poussant ce portail, en courant dans cette avenue bondée, en disparaissant parmi cette foule, sans laisser aucune trace de son passage. Un fantôme. Voilà à quoi il devait se résumer pour l'esprit de sa soeu… Non. De cette parfaite inconnue.

Demain il rentrerait au Gotei 13 et rien n'aura eu lieu. Il garderait de cette vision, de cette femme courbée sur… Sur_ sa_ tombe… Qu'un choc brusque vite effacé. Car oui, sur cette pierre de marbre, ces lettres gravées, il les avait remarqué du premier coup d'œil. Un réflexe en tant que Capitaine spécialisé dans les enquêtes. Un geste qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir… Surtout lorsque c'était _son_ propre nom et prénom qui s'y trouvaient, accompagnés de _sa_ date de naissance et de mort. Il avait même eut le temps de les retenir et si ses rapides calculs étaient juste…

Voilà vingt-sept ans qu'il était mort. Normalement, il aurait dû fêter ses trente-sept ans cette année. Et il avait toujours l'apparence d'un gamin. Le temps aussi était cruel, à la Soul Society.

Il arrêta sa course au bout de quelques minutes, conscient d'attirer l'attention maintenant hors de la foule dense. Ignorant les quelques regards posés sur lui, il se dirigea alors vers la boutique d'Urahara, le jour commençant à tomber. Il releva alors la tête et chercha un point de repère avant de se traiter d'imbécile mentalement. Il était perdu. Oui. Lui, Hitsugaya Toshirô, génie comme la Soul Society n'en connaît que tous les quatre cent ans, s'était perdu en pleine ville en voulant fureter à sa guise. Il eut un soupir avant de se concentrer sur l'itinéraire à suivre. En vain. Sa récente découverte l'avait plus choqué que prévu.

Il conservait encore à l'esprit, gravé au fer rouge, le visage de sa… cette femme mouillé de larmes, ses lèvres encore entrouvertes sur cette révélation qui lui avait éclaté avec violence au visage. Sur ces quelques maigres paroles qui l'avaient ébranlé silencieusement.

Il avait peur. Peur de la recroiser. Peur de craquer. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-il l'accepter en tant que… Sa sœur ? Ou bien l'effacer complètement de son esprit pendant qu'il était encore temps ? Sombrerait-il ? Serait-il obligé de rester ici par la suite ? De quitter son poste pour avoir brisé l'une des règles les plus élémentaires de la Soul Society en mêlant son ancienne vie à celle qui lui avait été offerte ?

De nouveau il crût que le monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds alors qu'il sentait une main se refermait sur son poignet, le forçant à se retourner. Il connaissait déjà l'identité de cette personne. Ou du moins en partie. Comment avait-elle réussi à le suivre ? Car c'était bien elle, ses pleurs rapidement effacés d'un revers de manche, un sérieux incroyable s'étant emparé de son visage. Elle fixait notamment l'emprise que ses doigts possédaient sur son poignet, peinant certainement à croire qu'elle pouvait ainsi le toucher, lui qui était mort.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Encore plus pesant si cela était possible. Il ne savait que faire, comment réagir, figé sur place, attendant un signe ou une aide. Elle ne savait que penser, comment y croire, fixant ce simple contact, cherchant à comprendre ou à accepter. Ils étaient complètement perdus. Un frère et une sœur. Un mort et une vivante. Liés par le même sang. Liés par des souvenirs perdus pour l'un, profondément encrés pour l'autre. Un gosse et une femme. Tout les éloignait et rapprochait. Qu'étaient-ils maintenant l'un pour l'autre ? Après vingt-sept années ?

De parfaits inconnus.

-To… Toshirô… Onii… Oniisan… C'est… C'est bien toi ? Hein ? Ce… Ce n'est… Pas une illusion ? Hein ? Dis… Dis moi… Je t'en prie… Toshirô…

Il dégagea son poignet d'un mouvement brusque avant de se reculer, elle le fixant, apparemment surprise et profondément attristée par son geste. Leurs yeux bleus, d'une clarté incroyable pour l'un, d'une profondeur obscure pour l'autre, se rencontrèrent sans vraiment se chercher. Ils s'étaient tous deux figés, en plein milieu de cette rue. Les passants pouvaient penser à une simple dispute entre une mère et son fils, pas entre une sœur et un frère, ni entre une humaine et un Shinigami. Qui aurait put y croire de toutes façons ?

Il détourna finalement la tête, ne pouvant supporter le visage de cette parfaite inconnue censée appartenir à sa famille. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal, là, comme si il n'avait pas le droit de perturber sa vie ? Comme si il était de trop ? Elle continuait de scruter son visage, aucune expression visible dessus.

-Retourne d'où tu viens. Oublie moi. Une bonne fois pour toute.

Il avait utilisé un ton froid et sec. Celui d'un ordre. Celui de l'attaque. Il voulait la blesser, ainsi elle serait partie. Mal, et elle n'y aurait plus pensé. Mais il avait oublié son statut d'enfant, il avait oublié les conséquences de la vie, il avait oublié qu'une sœur n'abandonnait pas son plus jeune frère, qu'une famille ne se déchirait pas, qu'elle ne vivait qu'en étant unie.

Il avait oublié sa vie.

-Ne m'abandonne pas. P… Pas encore.

Encore ? Il n'avait aucun souvenir. Il n'avait plus rien. Où était-il mort ? Quand ? Comment avait-il réagit ? Qu'elles étaient les conséquences ? Qui en était la source ? Toutes ces questions qu'il ne s'était jamais posé jusqu'ici. Et tout ça à cause d'elle. Et puis pourquoi ne semblait-elle plus faire attention au fait qu'il était mort depuis un moment ? Pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu m'avais pro… Promis. Tu allais reve… Revenir me voir… Bientôt… Ce bientôt… Est-ce vingt-sept année pour… Toi ?

Ce n'était pas une remarque glaciale. Mais une simple question posé avec un ton tremblant. Une demande des bouts des lèvres. Il reporta après un long moment de silence, son attention sur elle. Son corps tremblait tout entier et la vérité lui éclata aux yeux.

-Je te fais peur.

Elle se figea sur place à ces paroles. Il sut alors qu'il avait visé juste. Mais c'était normal après tout. Seuls les humains au courant pouvait ne pas mal réagir à sa présence. Lui-même aurait certainement été effrayé si une personne qu'il connaissait, morte, était revenue par la suite. Dans son existence de vivant bien sûr. Mais il n'en possédait plus aucune trace. Seulement une vague esquisse d'un gouffre profond attendant d'être remplit. Si vraiment il l'attendait… Ce qui n'était pas obligatoire, surtout vu la réaction qu'il avait avec cette femme, ne souhaitant que sa disparition hors de son esprit tourmenté.

-Oui…

Surpris. Il haussa légèrement un sourcil. Elle avait à peine soufflé ce simple mot, se contentant de tordre maladroitement les doigts de ses mains ramenés sur sa poitrine. Il crut même apercevoir un pâle sourire étirait quelque peu ces lèvres.

-J'ai peur que tu… Repartes sans moi. P… Pa… Papa et ma… maman sont morts. Je sais que… Que tu ne les portais pas dans ton… Coeur… Mais… Je voulais que… Que tu sois au courant…

Une nouvelle révélation. Une nouvelle surprise. N'allait-elle donc pas cesser de chambouler complètement ses réflexions ? Ca ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça, que ses parents soient morts et cela ne l'attristait même pas. Il ne les connaissait plus. Mais savoir, que son existence n'avait pas été si vite effacé, savoir qu'il n'appréciait pas telle personne dans sa vie… Tout ça, c'étaient des souvenirs poussiéreux qu'il redécouvrait à travers cette femme.

Il sursauta alors. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait rien vu venir et n'avait pus réagir. Déjà deux bras enserraient fortement ses épaules alors que son cou se mouillait de larmes non retenus de cette… Sœur oubliée. Il ne bougea pas, figé sur place. Il ne répondit pas à cette étreinte, trop surpris. Il se contentait de fixer, les yeux écarquillés, les alentours, droit devant lui. Le silence s'installant entrecoupé par de faibles sanglots.

-On… On est… Plus que… Que tous les deux… Main… Maintenant.

Il ne réagit même pas alors que la prise sur ses maigres épaules augmentait, les ongles de la blonde griffant involontairement sa peau. Par cette étreinte, elle tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle tenait encore à lui. A quel point, elle tenait encore à lui. Que malgré tout, rien ne pouvait changer l'amour qu'elle lui portait, en tant que sa sœur.

-S'il… S'il te plaît… Accorde moi… Juste un peu… Un peu de temps. Avant de re… Repartir là où tu dois…

Etait-ce ces supplications, ce ton mourrant, cet ultime demande, l'état de cette femme qui l'avait poussé ? Il avait finalement acquiescé. Il n'aurait pas dû et pourtant il l'avait fait. Peut être, que finalement il cherchait à connaître quelque peu cette inconnue qui était quand même celle avec lequel il partageait le même sang, son ancienne existence, ce à quoi il aspirait… A moins que ce ne soit les conditions de sa mort…

Le fait est-il qu'elle le traîna à sa suite, apparemment rassurée, un joli sourire peint sur son visage, vers une destination inconnue. Le trajet fut silencieux. Un silence plus léger que les précédents. Il en profita pour repérer quelque peu les environs, à la recherche d'un lieu connu qui lui permettrait de s'orienter pour plus tard.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il comprit vite qu'il s'éloignait du quartier habituel, et que les rues lui étaient fort inconnues et finalement ils s'arrêtèrent, arrivé à destination. Apparemment elle l'avait emmené chez elle, un petit appartement dans un vieil immeuble délabré. Il comprit rapidement qu'elle ne devait posséder des moyens assez important pour se permettre de vivre ailleurs. Ignorant l'odeur de pourriture se dégageant des poubelles qui traînaient sur le pas de porte, l'inconnue sortit des clés de sa poche avant d'ouvrir, le Shinigami sur ses talons.

Le hall était aussi minuscule que prévisible. Carrelé, les murs peints d'un blanc pisseux, tâché de traînées plus sombres d'origine inconnue. Un escalier prenait la plupart de la place, ne laissant qu'un petit coin aux boîtes aux lettres éventrées, étiquetées de noms à moitié effacés.

Il ne scruta pas plus longtemps ce décor misérable qui lui rappelait le Rukongaï. Se contentant de suivre cette femme dans l'escalier de bois aux marches grinçantes. Une montée en silence, ils passèrent plusieurs étages avant de s'arrêter au tout dernier niveau. Le plafond y étant bien moins haut et l'appartement où vivait sa… Sœur, était plus que miteux et minuscule.

Un unique fenestron éclairait ce qui devait être le salon. Exigu. Un porte manteau dans un coin, une petite table basse en fer autour duquel se trouvaient trois poufs en mauvais état, un parquet fatigué au bois gémissant et sur les murs d'une belle couleur bleu très clair, étaient fixés de nombreuses étagères surchargées par des livres et documents inconnus dont il ne put volé le titre.

-Désolée… Ce… Ce n'est pas vraiment… Grand.

Il releva la tête vers elle, muet. Elle était apparemment gêné et évitait son regard. D'un geste de la tête elle lui désigna un pouf avant d'ouvrir une porte proche qui devait être une salle de bain. Il prit place alors sur un des poufs fatigués et aux couleurs ternes pendant qu'elle se passait le visage sous l'eau d'après les bruits étouffés qui lui parvenaient.

Que faisait-il ici ? Etait-ce vraiment un coup du destin ou lui-même qui avait permis cette incroyable rencontre ? Toute cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'aurait pas dû accepter de l'accompagner. Ce n'était que de la vaine pitié. Oui, il avait pitié pour cette femme qu'il était censé connaître, pour sa situation, pour son attitude…

Un éclat attira son attention. Le peu de soleil qui entrait dans la pièce faisait briller une surface tout de verre. Curieux, il se leva pour approcher une des étagères où se tenait l'objet. Il ne tarda pas à découvrir le cadre scintillant où se reflétait son visage. Il s'en saisit et se détourna de la fenêtre pour découvrir la photo qui s'y trouvait, le cœur battant.

Il dévisagea stupéfait, figé par la surprise, sa propre image de gamin. Affichant comme toujours une mine boudeuse, une autre personne l'enlaçant par-derrière. Une jeune adolescente blonde au sourire lumineux. Il devait avoir tout au plus huit à neuf ans… Cela devait dater de peu avant sa mort. Quand à celle qui se trouvait derrière lui pendant la prise, elle venait de fermer la porte de la salle de bain et le fixait, son regard d'un bleu profond, indéchiffrable.

-Mayuri.

Il releva la tête en sa direction, haussant un sourcil. Il ne comprenait pas sa brusque intervention alors qu'il reposait la photo là où elle se trouvait, encore surpris par cette nouvelle découverte.

-Je m'appelle Mayuri. Mayuri Hitsugaya.

Il évita ce regard qui peu à peu lui semblait familier. Ses yeux bleus si sombres, bien plus obscurs que les siens et pourtant… Il y avait comme une ressemblance. Ce même éclat qui y brillait qu'il n'avait pas aperçu avant. Il aurait dit la fierté. Elle semblait si imposante maintenant, ses cheveux retenus en une couette basse, les bras croisés, le dévisageant. Oui, même s'il ne le voulait pas, il y avait une ressemblance entre eux deux. Que ce soit psychique ou physique. Et elle venait de lui éclater au visage alors que M… Mayuri avait reprit ses esprits.

Il s'assit de nouveau sur un pouf alors qu'elle l'imitait, le silence s'installant de nouveau, à croire qu'il était impossible de le combler vraiment. Elle non plus n'était pas bavarde, contrairement à Matsumoto dont la présence lui était maintenant habituelle. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait ici, maintenant qu'elle s'était calmée, il la découvrait sous un autre jour. Un caractère qui lui allait mieux, du moins de son point de vue. En tant que femme ayant la quarantaine, elle paraissait ainsi bien plus mature et bien moins pitoyable. Il en venait même à se sentir quelque peu écrasé par l'autorité qui se dégageait d'elle. Car oui, il venait de saisir leur ressemblance…

Elle était froide. Comme la glace. Comme lui.

--

_« Il ne voulait qu'une chose, l'oublier pour l'avoir abandonné. »_

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Tite Kubo

_- Mayuri Hitsugaya :_ Xunaly


	3. Chapter 3

**Coeur de Glace**

**-chapitre 3-**

* * *

_« Elle pensait ne pouvoir reprendre le cours de sa vie sans lui. »_

_--_

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, encore hébétés par cette découverte qu'il souhaitait plus que tout voir disparaître. Et en même temps il cherchait à se comprendre. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que cette femme soit sa sœur ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à accepter, maintenant, le fait que quelqu'un pense encore à lui à travers la mort ? Ne devrait-il pas être heureux ?

Il avait peur. Peur d'avoir fait la pire bêtise de sa vie en allant non pas réveiller les cadavres, mais l'âme de sa sœur, encore bien vivante. Elle respirait. Tout comme lui, mais d'une autre manière. Son cœur battait. Comme lui, cependant, c'était différent. Même la Soul Society ne pouvait combler ses quelques différences dont il pouvait s'apercevoir.

-Pourrais-je savoir comment ça se passe ? Pour toi ?

Son ton était bien moins maladroit que la première fois. Elle avait reprit de l'assurance et le fixait droit dans les yeux. De son regard si profond. Celui d'une femme qui avait souffert. Et ce bien plus que lui. Sa question ne l'étonnait même pas, il s'y attendait. Mais comment expliquer sans briser de nouveaux tabous ?

Pendant quelques minutes il ne sut que dire. Cherchant ses mots dans ses rapides coups d'oeils autour de lui. Mais finalement il hocha faiblement la tête avant de resserrer la prise de ses mains sur ses cuisses.

-Je suis mort.

C'était peut être ridicule, mais il tenait à le préciser. Qu'elle sache que non, il n'avait pas survécu pour aller ensuite se cacher quelque part. Mais qu'il avait affronter, droit devant lui, la fin de son existence en tant que simple homme.

Un éclat disparut dans ces yeux. Elle venait apparemment de comprendre qu'à travers sa phrase, il tenait à préciser qu'il ne resterait pas ici, avec elle. Et cela, elle avait tant de mal à l'accepter. Après tant de mois passés à pleurer sur cette dalle de pierre, après avoir commencer peu à peu à oublier, voilà qu'il se tenait devant elle, comme revenu d'entre les morts, le jour de son… Ce jour où il avait perdu la vie. Comme par hasard. Et il repartirait, d'ici quelques heures voir minutes. Elle le sentait, il ne l'appréciait plus. Elle n'était que simple inconnue à ses yeux, un souvenir à effacer. Quelque chose qu'il avait apparemment oublier.

Ca faisait mal.

-Cependant… Comme toutes les âmes… Je… Mon existence continue ailleurs… Enfin…

-Dans une sorte d'autre monde ?

Il acquiesça alors qu'elle baissait la tête, crispant légèrement son corps entier, se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres. Voilà qu'elle recommençait à perdre ses moyens pour de simples phrases. Mais qui n'aurait pas réagit ainsi ? Cependant, maintenant qu'elle connaissait le sort qui l'attendait, la mort lui semblait bien plus familière, plus proche et chaleureuse.

-J'appartiens à une… Classe de personnes dotaient de pouvoirs et je suis… Au service de la société… En quelque sorte… Je suis différent des simples morts…

Pourquoi cela ne la surprenait pas ? Elle sentit même ses lèvres esquissaient une vague esquisse de sourire alors qu'il la dévisageait, apparemment lui aussi assez étonné. Elle s'expliqua d'une simple phrase.

-Tu as toujours ce don de te mettre en avant pas rapport aux autres… Comme la plupart des Hitsugayas.

Une ombre était apparut dans ces yeux bleus qui lui faisaient face. Apparemment, selon son attitude, elle ne se considérait pas comme appartenant à cette classe d'Hitugaya. Et elle se plaçait à un niveau inférieur par rapport à cela. Et pourtant, elle la possédait cette aura d'autorité, de différence. Il l'apercevait du coin de l'œil mais elle semblait incapable de la ressentir.

-Et je suis ici pour une mission… Brève.

Alors ainsi il allait vraiment bientôt partir ? Sinon pourquoi aurait-il volontairement appuyé sur le dernier mot de cette phrase ? Oui. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place ici, il avait besoin d'air, d'aller là où il vivait maintenant, de retrouver ceux qui lui étaient importants. Et elle n'en faisait apparemment plus partit. Mais pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ? Ne réagirait-elle pas ainsi si elle-même se trouvait dans pareille situation ?

-Je vois. Tu vas donc repartir bientôt.

Elle avait fait disparaître l'animosité de sa voix, mais cela ne la rendait que plus faux et dénuée de toute émotion. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait supporter correctement ce nouvel abandon de sa part. Elle lui avait déjà tant pardonné. Pourrait-elle le défendre encore une fois, effacer cette horrible douleur ?

-Pourquoi sommes-nous tous si froids ?

Cette simple question lui avait échappé, soufflée avec la plus grande douceur du monde alors que ses doigts se refermaient difficilement sur son jean délavé par le temps.

-Nous sommes la glace. La glace est ce que nous sommes.

Elle releva la tête en sa direction fronçant tristement les sourcils. Cette réponse était la même que celle de son père. Ce père si froid. Marié à cette femme si froide elle aussi. Des parents impassibles, sans aucune émotion, s'éloignant peu à peu de ces encombrants enfants. Et surtout de ce fils qui ressemblait tant à la glace. Avec ces cheveux blanc comme la neige et ses yeux si clairs, tel un reflet sur du verre. Et elle ? Elle l'avait protégé, loins de ces sarcasmes, prête à tout pour l'éloigner hors de ce monde.

-Heu… Comm… Comment suis-je mort ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, sortant de sa réflexion. Muette par l'étonnement. Il y avait tant d'hésitations à peine cachées dans cette voix qui espérait la réalisation de sa dernière demande. Et cependant, elle ne le blâma pas. Même si cela devait lui faire mal, autant qu'il sache, qu'il se rappelle de ce jour. Cet ultime jour où elle a comprit que toujours, elle resterait seule.

En silence. Elle se leva. Il leva un peu la tête, la suivant du regard alors qu'elle disparaissait dans une autre pièce pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, une enveloppe à la main. Bizarrement, ses entrailles se tendirent alors qu'elle lui tendait le papier à l'encre à demi effacé. Pourquoi ce soudain malaise ? Parce qu'il venait de comprendre. Et qu'il se sentait coupable. Non seulement sa mort avait dû détruire les espoirs de sa… De Mayuri, mais en plus, il avait fallu qu'il… Qu'il… Que ce soit volontaire.

Ses maints tremblèrent quelque peu alors qu'il sortait une feuille couverte d'écriture. Il la contempla pendant un instant avant de se résoudre à la lire, l'esprit embrumé. Décidément, il n'aurait jamais cru faire tant de découvertes sur son passé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir cette sœur, et dans son sillage, son existence, d'avant. Et maintenant, il s'apprêtait à retrouver une nouvelle parcelle de sa mémoire, son propre caractère qui allait forcément se faire ressentir. Surtout dans une lettre comme celle qu'il avait rédigé, avant.

_"Onee-san… _

_Je sais. Je suis un lâche. Je n'imagine même pas la souffrance que je vais encore te causer. A toi qui est si forte. A toi qui n'a de cesse de me protéger, de m'éloigner de ce monde, d'endurer ce que je n'aurais pu. A ma place. _

_Cependant, continuer à vivre ainsi ne peut continuer. Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer. Je ne pourrais supporter cette énième fois. Je sais que c'est l'amour que tu as pour moi qui te pousse à faire ça, mais maintenant, je voudrais que tu m'oublies. Que tu souris. Et que tu sois heureuse. Que tu quittes ce petit appartement, que tu te trouves des amis et que tu sois heureuse. _

_Ne pense plus aux paroles de Père et Mère. Ils ne savent même plus à qui ils s'adressent. Je te trouve au contraire bien moins pitoyable qu'eux-mêmes. Ils ne connaissent pas la réalité de la vie. Qu'ils continuent de vivre dans leur prison de verre, et soit tranquille. _

_Mais ici. Ce n'est pas ma place. Je l'ai ressentit depuis le début. Et il y a cet appel qui ne cesse de résonner en moi. Car, ailleurs, une place m'attend, une place qui me permettrait de rendre heureux ceux qui ne le sont pas. Et moi je ne veux pas que d'autres souffrent autant que toi. Aussi je dois partir. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr de ne pas souffrir. Pense plutôt à toi. Je sais que je serai bien là où je vais, je sais que quelqu'un m'y attend et je sais que maintenant je dois le rejoindre._

_Qui est-il au point d'égaler ton amour ? Je ne sais. Mais ne soit pas triste. Je sais que c'est facile de dire ça, que je t'impose encore une fois le poids de mes bêtises, mais souris. Pas pitié, souris. J'avoue que j'aimerai encore une fois tes yeux couleur nuit, que je voudrai y revoir une dernière seconde cet éclat qui y brille. Mais je me dois d'être fort. Assez en tout cas pour affronter la mort. _

_Certes je suis lâche de choisir la fuite. La fuite ailleurs. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Je rejoins simplement mon monde, l'endroit qui m'attend depuis le début et je m'apprête enfin à naître. Sous un nouveau jour._

_Et en attendant qu'un jour tu m'y rejoignes, j'espère pouvoir te revoir. Aussi je reviendrai bientôt, le plus vite possible et j'espère t'entendre rire malgré mon geste plus qu'égoïste. _

_Promis. Au revoir Mayuri… _

_Hitsugaya taïcho."_

Il replia la lettre. Un sentiment de malaise s'installant dans la pièce. Du moins pour lui, car elle se contentait de scruter son visage, impassible. Il avait été surpris de voir son titre suivre sa signature. Se doutait-il à ce point de la destinée qui l'attendait ? Avait-il vraiment ressentit cet appel l'attirait inexorablement loin de sa s… Sœur qu'il semblait aimer pourtant profondément ?

-Tu as vraiment volé… Un véritable Ange de glace tombé du ciel, apportant avec lui les premières neiges.

Ses yeux clairs se perdirent dans le regard éteint de Mayuri qui venait de prendre la parole. Le ton sec, comme cherchant à ne pas se laisser entraver par ce souvenir qui devait lui revenir peu à peu.

Il n'avait besoin d'autres détails. Il avait comprit. Cela expliquait même l'origine de son Bankaï. Mais surtout, il venait de comprendre quelque chose d'important. Malgré l'amour qu'elle lui portait, sa présence la gênait. Il avait bouleversé autant qu'elle son existence. Et le lien qui les unissait augmenté leurs souffrances.

Et pour solution, ils devaient se quitter. Définitivement. Et s'oublier. Ainsi seulement ils pourraient continuer à vivre. Il se doutait cependant que cela ne serait pas facile et c'était pour ça qu'il devait accélérer les choses. Au détriment de ce lien.

Aussi il reposa la lettre sur la table basse avant de se lever en silence, bientôt suivit par la jeune femme qui commençait à se douter de sa réaction. Après tout, elle continuait à être sa sœur. Malgré tout ça. Et elle venait de comprendre. Elle arrivait à décrypter chacun de ses gestes, et elle se préparait à ces paroles qui chercheraient à l'atteindre, à la blesser. Par cette démarche maladroite, elle savait qu'il cherchait à les soulager tous les deux. En la blessant suffisamment pour qu'elle le haïsse. Pour qu'elle l'oublie. Car ils avaient beaux faire partit de la même famille, elle avait beau souhaiter au plus profond d'elle-même sa présence définitive en ces lieux, cela n'était possible. Et seule la douleur se ferait ressentir dans cet échange qui contournait les lois de la nature elle-même.

-Alors ainsi. Tu pars. Et ton cœur ? M'a-t-il lui aussi définitivement oublié ?

-Dans mon cœur, il n'y a plus de place pour toi.

Et voilà. La première remarque assassine. Elle avait beau savoir que leur séparation les soulagerait tous deux, elle sentit quand même ses yeux s'embuaient peu à peu, sa dernière muraille se craquelant.

-Nous ne sommes vraiment que glace ?

Ca faisait mal. Tellement mal. Leur famille resterait ainsi. Eloignée des autres. Perdue dans les hauteurs gelées. Dissociée par la mort. Eclatée par sa simple volonté.

-Pourquoi cette question alors que tu possèdes en toi la réponse ? Oublions nous une bonne fois pour toute.

Voilà. Ils s'apprêtaient à s'effacer l'un de l'autre de leurs esprits respectifs. Ils s'apprêtaient à briser ce lien. La dernière chose qui les liait tous les deux.

-J'espère pour toi que la vie saura t'apporter ce que je ne peux te promettre. Nous sommes maintenant trop différents et éloignés. Se revoir ne nous mènerait à rien.

-Je… Je le sais… Bien… Ce sont… Mes larmes, qui coulent toutes seules…

Une dernière fois, il se tourna vers sa sœur. Cette femme portant le nom de Mayuri qui le contemplait, les joues humides, un sourire tendre sur le visage. Ce même sourire que dans son existence il avait tant apprécié. Il le savait, en lui, il le ressentait.

Et après un dernier instant, il quitta prestement l'appartement, la laissant derrière lui, refermant la porte définitivement sur ses anciens souvenirs, faisant face à la mort. Et ce entièrement. Après tout, connaître sa famille d'avant n'était pas une bonne chose, cela faisait trop souffrir, et les regrets n'étaient rien à côté de ces retrouvailles.

-Adieu.

Un dernier mot. Elle glissa à genoux au sol et laissa libre court à sa douleur qui lui brûlait la gorge, enserrant sa poitrine sous un étau invisible. Ca faisait si mal. Et pourtant du bien. Elle ne savait même plus quel était le pire. Elle ne préférait pas le savoir. Se contentant de regarder cette porte. Se trouvant au sol, au milieu de cet appartement où elle avait vécu tant de temps et qui lui paraissait soudainement… Plus vide que jamais.

Il s'arrêta au coin de la rue avant de jeter un dernier regard à l'unique fenêtre de l'endroit où ils avaient vécus. Derniers membres de cette famille de glace. Comme son cœur. Car qu'il le veuille ou non, cela resterait toujours en eux, que ce soit lui ou sa sœur ou encore même ses parents qu'il ne reverrait jamais.

Et cette glace qu'était son amour, ne pourrait un jour fondre.

Jamais.

--

_« Il savait que jamais 'il ne pourrait continuer à vivre avec elle. »_

_**Owari**_

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Tite Kubo

_- Mayuri Hitsugaya :_ Xunaly


End file.
